Sketches
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Minerva has always been curious by nature. When an opportunity to look into an old journal that Albus writes in at every staff meeting presents itself she finds the temptation too great to pass up. What she finds will change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Minerva has always been curious by nature. When an opportunity to look into an old journal that Albus writes in at every staff meeting presents itself she finds the temptation too great to pass up. What she finds will change their relationship forever.

**Rating:** Safe for Everyone!

**Sketches **

"New brooms have been requested this year…again," Professor McGonagall stated in a tone that clearly indicated her feelings on the subject.

"Now Minerva, I know you don't feel like flying lessons are as important as the academics but I do believe we have a bit of room in our budget this year."

Albus Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at his deputy with the same twinkle in his eyes that he reserved for those times he was vested in the outcome of their conversation. Minerva was well aware of what he was attempting to do and frowned. They did have a rather large group of full paying students this term. The allotted number of scholarships had not been used up as usual and therefore they could afford to be generous in the class budgets. Still, she had been hoping to steer him toward a more scholarly use of the extra galleons. However she had to agree that five years was a long time on brooms that were abused by first years.

Tapping her quill on the parchment before her, Minerva decided to agree. "Very well, I will let Xiomara know during the meeting."

"Splendid," Albus said jovially.

His eyes never strayed from her face but Minerva paid him hardly any attention as she jotted down the results of their meeting. She had long ago become used to the intense attention he placed on her when they met before staff meetings. She was much too busy recording everything and preparing her mind for the weekly staff gathering. She had taken over running it a few years before while Albus simply sat in and made his comments known here and there.

"I believe our first guest has arrived," Albus' said just before a knock sounded on the door.

Minerva looked up and shook her head. She was still amazed by how he always seemed to know not only when someone was to arrive, but also who it would be. She believed it was due to his legilimency skills but Albus had never confirmed her suspicions.

"Come in Filius, the door is open as always."

The small Charms instructor came in at the Headmaster's bidding. "Good morning Albus, Minerva," he greeted before taking his usual seat.

As the two men in the room began to visit about a recent conflict in Ravenclaw, Minerva put her papers in order and poured herself a fresh cup of tea. She looked around the room and noticed Albus had added a new trinket to his collection. The gleaming silver tin had a very pretty lid which was encrusted with a few stones. Next to it was a pile of journals which Minerva realized was her weekly loan. Albus received so many free academic and leisure publications that he had long ago begun lending her the ones she found of interest before having them either put in his personal stores or sorted into the library's large catalog.

"You should really try to have more fun," a voice sounded from Minerva's right.

"Really Poppy, I was simply letting my mind wander a bit before the meeting."

"Or more likely grading papers in your head," the witch said smartly. "You work entirely too hard. Don't you agree Xiomara?"

"Completely," the flying instructor added in from farther down. "I believe it may be time for a night out at The Three Broomsticks."

"I hardly think that is appropriate," Minerva remarked to her two colleagues and friends. "The year has barely begun."

"All the more reason," Pomona muttered under her breath as she took a seat next to Poppy.

Minerva looked up at the Head of Hufflepuff surprised. "Have a hard week?" she questioned.

"She sent three to the infirmary on Friday," Poppy chimed in.

"And four detentions," the normally cheerful witch added. "I still have a headache from yesterday's spectacle."

"You should have stopped by dear," Poppy said sympathetically. "I just got a new batch of potions in."

Minerva became distracted from the conversation when out of the corner of her eye she saw Albus take out an old, worn journal. It did not surprise her for it was his habit, but she found herself oddly drawn to it on this particular meeting. Every time the staff met Albus would take out the same faded blue book, open it and begin to write things down. Except Minerva did not believe for a moment that he was taking notes. The way his hand flowed over the page did not look like any writing she had ever seen and often he would pause when the most intense discussions were taking place or when decision were finally reached.

"Definitely next weekend, don't you think Minerva?"

"Of course," she replied customarily to the voice, her eyes still on the journal on Albus' desk.

"I will let Rosmerta know to expect us then."

"What?" Minerva questioned as she spun around.

Three sets of wide, innocent eyes stared back at her startled expression. "I just said I did not think it appropriate."

"Well you must have changed your mind since you just agreed. No backing down now."

Xiomara seemed much too pleased with herself and Minerva cursed her curious mind. "Xiomara Hooch, I will have you know…"

"I think it is time we got down to business," Albus' voice cut through all the talking causing a silence to fall over the gathered instructors.

Minerva glared at her three friends as she turned her attention to the task at hand. She would deal with them later, for now she had a meeting to run.

Everyone turned their attention to Minerva and the bits of parchment she handed them, detailing the list of topics they needed to discuss. Based on some of the items up for debate it could prove to be a rather lengthy meeting, though Minerva hoped to stall any long winded rants before they could progress too far. One item in particular, the new brooms, would certainly save her a half hour of listening to Xiomara bemoan the injustices done to her department yet again at having been denied funding. Minerva inwardly smiled. She had Albus to thank for that but Xiomara didn't need to know everything that went on between a Deputy and the Headmaster behind closed doors.

Albus sat back comfortably in his favorite chair, his leather journal perched on his lap but arranged so that he was the only one to see the pages. It was his custom to always use a particular brand of ink and a quill that never needed dipping into said ink well. He would always take a moment to fill the same faded green quill with the special ink moments before the meeting started. Minerva had often commented on it and he would smile and answer that some habits were hard to break and that sentimentality was one of his lesser known traits.

In truth, it was the same quill she had given him as a student during her last Christmas spent at Hogwarts. He had cherished it as having been one of the few gifts he had received that hadn't been bound printed matter. And the fact that it came from his star pupil only made it more special. Once she returned as a professor, he had been somewhat unnerved to admit he was still using the same quill, especially since she seemed to notice yet never mention it specifically. During that first staff meeting, he had used the quill and had done so in the same manner ever since. But after that initial staff meeting with Minerva, he would place a charm on it to make certain it never ran out of the ink.

Still, here he sat in his favorite chair, listening to Minerva going through the usual preliminaries of the meeting. Each Head of House was required to give an update on their students, noting any odd occurrences or disruptions that had transpired since their last meeting. Minerva would then give an official update on the points standings, delivered with a smile especially when her Gryffindors were in the lead.

It was these moments he enjoyed the most during a staff meeting. Minerva would be demonstrating her excellent leadership skills; Xiomara Hooch would be her highly animated self, Severus the scowler, Poppy and Sprout the gentle additions to the scene, Filius and Trelawney giving their opinions though holding back. But it was always Minerva that captured his attention. His eyes would focus on some feature, some aspect he may never have noticed before and he would study it, as if trying to capture the very essence of that particular trait and burn it into his memory. He had watched her surreptitiously for years and with each passing staff meeting discovered even something more wonderful about Minerva.

"Albus, are you going to answer the question or do you not care to voice your opinion?" Minerva asked, startling him out of his reverie. His quill had been dancing across the page and everyone assumed he was busy taking notes on the matter, acting as their unofficial secretary.

"I'm sorry. I missed that last bit. If you'd kindly pose your question once more, I shall do my best to answer it as best I can." He could feel the slight blush in his cheek as the warmth infused them and colored them pink. This wasn't the first time he had been caught daydreaming or appearing to be less than his attentive self at a meeting so he should have been used to this by now.

"We were discussing the allocation of the funds regarding the broomsticks," she answered, giving him a knowing glare. "I suppose, Xiomara, that maybe this year we can grant you the money for new broomsticks, though I would like to request that you not buy the most expensive models on the market. Remember, these are first years and do not need expensive racing brooms as beginners."

Albus smiled to himself and directed his attention back to his journal. Just as planned, Minerva had managed to make the flying instructor very happy, while making herself look like the hero. He never minded that at all since they were all great friends, well most of them anyway and at the end of the day everyone knew he held the purse strings of Hogwarts.

By the end of the meeting, Albus had nearly completed his journal entry. Only a few minor details needed to be added for it to be complete, though he could add those later. The main points had been masterfully covered and to his great satisfaction. As one by one the staff members began to retreat to their own chambers, Albus closed his book and placed it on his desk.

"Minerva, would you care to stay and join me in a cup of tea and perhaps some light sandwiches?" he asked hopefully after the last person left his office.

"I'd love to, Albus, though I'd like a few moments to return to my rooms first. I need to drop off a few papers and send an owl I neglected this morning." Her features had softened considerably from a few moments prior. She always pretended to be the stern Professor McGonagall in front of her colleagues when they were discussing business. But he knew the softer, more delicate side of her and it pleased him to be counted among the few to have been privileged to see it numerous times.

"Take as long as you need. I have a few things I could take care of here as well. Shall we meet back here in half an hour for lunch and perhaps a game of chess? It's been quite a while since you've given me the chance to defeat you." She agreed and he watched as she slipped from his office, leaving him once more with his thoughts.

She had barely been gone for more than a moment from his sight when an owl began pecking incessantly on his window pane. Permitting the zealous bird into his office, he offered the weary owl a treat and took the parchment from his leg, noting the seal as having belonged to the highest member of the Wizengamot.

Albus' face fell in disappointment as the read the note. He was needed urgently but was assured it would take no more than an hour if everything went well. He reached into his top drawer of his desk and removed a spare bit of parchment and dipped his purple quill into the ink well, dashing off a quick note to Minerva.

_Minerva, _

_Unfortunately, I have been called away to an unexpected meeting of the Wizengamot. I am assured I will only be needed for an hour. If you'd be so kind, I'd love to have that lunch with you when I return. I will have the house elves make all the arrangements and I shall meet you here around one o'clock this afternoon. Please feel free to make yourself at home if you happen to arrive before my return. _

_See you soon! _

_Albus _

"Fawkes, please deliver this to Minerva. We were to have the pleasure of her company this afternoon but I'm afraid it will have to be postponed just a little bit longer. If we're lucky, we can convince her to share dinner with us as well," he winked before holding out two sherbet lemons in the palm of his hand for the red plumed bird.

Gratefully, the bird accepted the offering and soon disappeared in a flash of fire, followed shortly by Albus disappearing in a flash of green flames from the fireplace.

Minerva dropped her pile of papers, and the catalogs she had snatched from Albus' table, onto her desk. She was pleased that he had invited her to lunch today and wanted to move quickly so she would have a few minutes to freshen up before going back to his office. She found the note she needed to respond to and had just opened it when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames.

"A phoenix is never subtle, in travel or in presence," she said affectionately to the beautiful creature.

Minerva moved to where he had settled on her bird stand. She stroked his head for a moment before taking the bit of parchment from his claw. She knew what this meant – Albus had to cancel. She tried to hide her disappointment as she opened the letter but Fawkes seemed to sense it anyway and chirped encouragingly. Her eyes traveled across the page and a smile lit her features.

"It is not so bad; you are right Fawkes. A delay of an hour will give me plenty of time to finish my correspondence and freshen up a bit."

The phoenix moved toward Minerva along the stand and tilted his head up at her. Minerva laughed at his antics and then sighed. "You can stay for now if you wish but I must insist that you return to Albus' office with me when I leave."

A noise that sounded incredibly close to a whine emerged from the bird. "Now I know you like the view from my rooms but after your disagreement with Persephone I am afraid I can't leave you unattended. Don't worry, she will be back with my parents next week once they return from their trip. She really is very nice if you would give her a chance."

Minerva smiled when Fawkes perked up at the mention of Persephone leaving. They had not got on well from the first day and she knew that the phoenix would be thrilled to see her parents' cat go. Persephone had not meant to attack him on her first day here, Minerva was sure of it. She had just been surprised by Fawkes' sudden arrival in her rooms. And ever since that day it had been war between them unless someone was around to mediate.

Luckily Persephone was out wandering the halls of the castle so Minerva could actually get some work done. With one last stroke of the red plumage, Minerva moved to her desk and sat down. She reread the note and started to compose her letter back to the journal. It was amazing how many forms and questions one had to fill out in order to publish academic research. Not that she was complaining since it meant every author's background and work was investigated for authenticity and met appropriate standards.

She was soon finished and had placed it in the basket with her outgoing mail. A house elf would pick it up that afternoon and make sure it was sent out with a school owl. She looked over the grounds and smiled to see a few students wandering around enjoying the sun. Soon enough winter would be upon them and the opportunities for such abandon would be limited. Not that a bit of cold and snow stopped her charges from being outside. However, the sniffles and coughs that followed such activities were not often pleasant. She stood and stretched and made her way to her bedroom and the bathroom beyond so she could freshen up.

When she reappeared a few minutes later Fawkes was still entranced with the scene outside her window. She smiled and moved over to stand beside him. They stood that way for a time and watched the breeze move through the trees and ripple the water on the lake. The sun was warm on her face and Minerva relished the small space of peace she had been gifted. With a contented sigh she stroked Fawkes' feathered back and moved to the door.

"It is time for us to go."

The bird looked back at her and seemed to issue a sigh of his own. He disappeared in a burst of flames and Minerva summoned the tail feather he had left behind to her. As always she would give it to Albus to make sure it was properly taken care of. As she made her way to Headmaster's office, she nodded to several students in greeting, gave a few warnings to those who were running in the halls and signed a permission form for Gryffindor to practice on the quidditch pitch.

By the time she reached the office she expected Albus to already be there. She knocked on the door and when she received no response she went inside and took a seat in her usual chair. Her eyes once again wandered around the room as she waited for her lunch partner to show. However, Minerva was not the sort of witch to sit still for very long so she was soon up and perusing the shelves and shelves of books that belonged to Albus, though she knew nearly his entire collection by heart.

She found a muggle book she had been wishing to read and picked it up before moving toward some of the rarer editions of magical text on the opposite side of the room. It was as she passed his desk that she noticed it. She looked around to make sure she was still alone and moved closer. The blue book from the meetings seemed to be calling to her as it sat there right in the middle of some scrolls, quills and sherbet lemons. She had always been curious by nature and now her curiosity was growing exponentially as she looked down on the journal that had been left out. It seemed to be enticing and mocking her at the same time. She wanted to know what kept Albus so busy during the staff meetings that he could lose track of the conversation. She needed to know.

She glanced around again to be sure there were no eyes to witness her. All of the portraits were either asleep or absent and Minerva took a deep breath. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she reached out her hand and opened the first page, leaving the book where it rested. A name was printed on the inside in a familiar scrawl. Albus Dumbledore. She turned to the second page and dropped the book she had been holding which smacked into the side of the desk and then tumbled to the ground, the pages bending under its own weight as it rested face down and open. However, Minerva did not move to scoop it up and restore it back to its pristine condition. She hardly even noticed what she had done. Her eyes were riveted on the sight before her.

It was her, or rather a sketch of her in dark ink. She was much younger than she was now. She was sitting in a chair, the one she favored when she first started working at Hogwarts, and was furiously scribbling notes on the parchment which rested on her lap. Her hair was loosely pulled behind her with several strands escaping. It had to be from one of the first staff meetings she ever attended. Unconsciously she smoothed her hair back before realizing it was in its customary bun.

Laughing a bit at herself for her foolishness she turned to the next page and then the next. As she moved through the journal she found that every sketch was a picture of her and every one appeared to be from the various staff meetings that had been held over the years. Albus had drawn her as she took notes, spoke her mind, commanded meetings and even when she had sent a charm at Filius the year that they had tried to surpass each other with outrageous pranks. They were all breathtakingly beautiful in form and only improved in artistry as the years of pictures passed.

Her shock had finally begun to wear off and a warm, pleased sensation started to take its place. However, she was not able to appreciate it fully as the fireplace suddenly roared to life and Minerva found herself slamming the book shut and jumping backwards. She hastily picked up the book that was on the floor and tried to right it as she moved toward her seat.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Are you wondering what happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Words cannot express the overwhelming sense of happiness you've given us by all of your reviews. We hoped you'd like our story but never did we anticipate such an amazing response and such kind words. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Chapter 2**

Albus stepped out of the fireplace and immediately began brushing the remaining floo dust from his robes and humming softly to himself. When he looked up, the first person he saw was Minerva and the mere sight of her took his breath away. Her cheeks were flushed a little and a little wisp of her hair was threatening to fall around her cheek. He greeted her with a warm smile, pleased to find her making herself at home in his office while she waited.

"Ah, I see you've found a book to pique your interests while I was away," he commented as he took a few steps towards her.

"What…I was just…I mean…I didn't mean to…" Minerva inwardly cursed her brain for failing to form a coherent sentence or even a string of words that might be comprehensible. She had been caught and there was no turning back now. She would simply have to admit to being overly curious and let the events unfurl around her.

Albus looked at her oddly as he stepped so near she was sure he could hear her heart beating furiously in her chest. His long finger reached out and tapped the book she was clutching to her chest. "The book," he commented as he pulled it from her arms slowly, "is one of my favorites. I believe the author did an excellent job in telling his story," he assured her. He noticed an odd look pass over her face, as if a wave of relief had crashed inside her though he couldn't fathom why she would be so upset. "I do hope you realize that anything I have is at your disposal and I certainly don't mind you entering my office in search of things. It's my pleasure to share with you what I own and I hope I didn't offend you by commenting on the book," he said as he handed it back to her. He was surprised when she clutched the book tightly to her chest.

Minerva swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and laughed nervously. "Oh no, you couldn't possibly have offended me. I was startled by your sudden appearance that's all. I was engrossed in your book collection and lost track of time." She allowed him to lead her through the office and into his private sitting room, all the while trying to regain her composure.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering some of your favorites for us. Since you were kind enough to postpone your lunch, it was the least I could do to have such a lovely lady share a meal with me."

Minerva still clung to the book in her hands, perhaps out of security or the fact that she hadn't realized she was still grasping it so strongly to her chest. As Albus held out the chair for her to be seated, he reached down and was surprised when he met resistance at taking the book from her. "My dear, I promise not to discard it before you have a chance to read it properly. Though, I think it would be easier if you were to relinquish your hold on it while we eat," he teased, hoping to lighten her odd mood.

"Sorry," she replied as she loosened her grip and allowed him to set the book on a nearby table. Once more her cheeks flushed and she directed her attention to her now folded hands lying idly in her lap.

Albus could easily see there was something upsetting Minerva, though perhaps upsetting was the wrong choice of words. Distracting her was more to the point. He squatted down beside her chair and took one of her hands in his, holding it gently but firmly in his much larger hand. The back of his free hand glided across her flushed cheek and stayed there briefly, enjoying both the softness and warmth of her skin.

The air around them grew thick and intense for a long moment as his eyes searched hers for answers. Finding none, he pulled back a little. "Are you feeling alright this afternoon? If you're not up to lunch, we can postpone this and I'll walk you back to your rooms." In truth, he didn't want to postpone lunch with Minerva. He'd been looking forward to it since the staff meeting had ended but if she wasn't feeling well, he wouldn't force her to stay.

"Oh no, please. I'm fine," she answered rather quickly. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried about her and that warmed her heart. Secretly, she wished she had the courage to admit to him that he'd nearly caught her peering into his private journal…a journal filled with images of her at various meetings and such…but his private journal none the less. "I've been looking forward to lunching with you this afternoon and unless you've gone off the idea…"

"Absolutely not! I truly enjoy the times we're able to spend together and it's rare that we have the opportunity to dine together in a more intimate setting than the Great Hall," he chuckled.

Soon, the table was filled with many of Minerva's favorites from the Hogwarts kitchens. As they ate and chatted amicably, the tension in the room eased considerably, though Minerva thought she'd caught Albus staring intently at her on more than one occasion. Her mind began to race with images of him sketching her once she had retired to her own rooms and wondering how many drawings he'd actually done of her. When she realized her attention was being drawn into her own thoughts instead of his conversation, she quickly snapped her attention back to him and pushed those thoughts from her mind until she was alone once more.

Albus remained standing by the door to his office long after Minerva departed. His thoughts replayed over their lunch and more importantly the time leading up to it since he had returned from his meeting. Minerva had been distracted and nervous but for no reason he could discern. She had borrowed books from him on numerous occasions and he saw no reason why a muggle storybook should cause such a reaction. With a sigh of frustration he moved towards his desk. Obviously this was not a problem that would be solved in a few minutes time or without some insight from the woman in question.

As he sat down he caught sight of his sketchbook and chided himself for leaving it out in plain view. He usually kept it in the bottom drawer of his desk which was warded to dissuade those who might be a tad too curious. Armando, the Headmaster before him, had learned by example and Albus decided to heed the warning. He picked up the book to put it away but stopped and opened it to the back page instead. After all he had a while to spare before his presence was required. His latest drawing was coming along nicely but was still unfinished. He picked up his quill and was about to make a stroke to fill in a detail on her robes when he set it down. He realized it was not the drawing he wished to be working on at the moment.

Albus stood and moved toward the back of the office, his robes silent in the room. A door toward the back, mostly overlooked by those who visited, beckoned him. He touched his wand to it, muttering a password, and watched as it swung open. As he stepped inside he had to momentarily cover his eyes until they adjusted to the bright sun shining through a window which took up the entire far wall, floor to ceiling. The other three walls were covered by a few shelves of books, a couple of cabinets and dozens of cloth covered canvases. A single chair sat in the middle of the floor, the blue cloth faded and stained by paint of every color and shade. Near the chair stood a large easel which held an equally large canvas, covered by a large white sheet, similar to the others scattered around the room.

He moved toward his current piece of work with a thoughtful expression on his face. His lunch with Minerva had given him an idea on how to proceed with a portion of the painting which had been causing him several lost nights sleep of late. He removed the white cloth and flung it over the chair behind him absently. His eyes were locked on the canvas before him as he viewed the scene he had created with a critical eye. Months of work had culminated in this single painting and he knew it would be his greatest masterpiece when it was complete.

The trees in the background were not nearly finished but the lake glistened in the sunlight of the picture. The main figure rested on a tartan blanket, a book resting on her lap and her head tilted slightly toward the sun as she looked back out at her creator. Dark hair, free of its restraining bun, flowed down her back, a few wisps caught in a delicate breeze. Her face held a relaxed and happy smile, something Albus believed he had captured expertly. However, her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, were all wrong.

"Minerva my dear," he said softly to his painting, "I believe I have finally figured it out."

Time seemed to pass by quickly as he retrieved his supplies and went to work. It was several hours later before he looked up, finally satisfied with all he had completed. The trees had been filled in and the eyes, her eyes, were perfect. His painting, his masterpiece was complete. He whispered a spell to dry the paint and covered the canvas. The sun was setting soon and he had business to attend to before dinner was served in the Great Hall.

The next few days found Minerva oddly preoccupied with her own thoughts and theories on the book she had seen in Albus' office. More than once, she started to confess her curiosity to him, only to stop for first one reason then another. She had never been more thankful to have a hectic teaching schedule, if for no other reason than to offer her some respite from the thoughts plaguing her every waking minute. She even found herself looking forward to the distraction of an evening out with her friends.

"Alright, Mervie…come clean. We all know you've been thinking heavily on something and it's time you told us what it is," Xiomara demanded as she returned to their private table at the Three Broomsticks with drinks in hand.

"Yes. I was going to bring that up myself tonight, Minerva. I haven't seen you this distracted since you were worrying yourself to death over our N.E.W.T.'s. Out with it or we'll have to get you drunk and then pull it from you." Poppy had a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she stared at her best friend.

Minerva took the gillywater and looked at her friends, one by one, for a moment then sipped her drink. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. I simply have a lot on my plate at the moment with the students and various duties as Deputy Head."

"BOLLOCKS and you know it. Ever since you had that private lunch with our esteemed Headmaster…in his private chambers no less…you've been so out of it that even the students are wondering what's going on in your head. I think they're even talking about you in a more personal nature, if you can go by the chatter on the quidditch pitch."

Minerva nearly choked on her drink and had a hard time regaining her composure. The look on Xiomara Hooch's face left no room for debate. Her inattentiveness had been noticed by the students and surely if they noticed, Albus had too. Perhaps he had just been more of a gentleman and said nothing, hoping that she would come to him if something were truly bothering her that much.

"And in the greenhouses as well," Pomona Sprout added with a wink. "I do believe I heard a pair of your young cubs discussing whether or not their Head of House had caught a case of spring fever this late in the year," she giggled. "My gracious the language they were using…never in my life would I have used those words about my professor," she finished, sounding somewhat scandalized at the mere memory of what she'd overheard.

Minerva felt her face flush at the prospect of her personal life being a topic of discussion among anyone, especially students. "I hope you both set the students straight and reminded them that our personal business is not a concern of theirs. They should be focusing on learning the materials we cover in classes and preparing for their exams instead of whether or not I may or may not have someone in my life." Minerva made a mental note to ask Pomona exactly what the students had been saying at a more convenient time and place. As it was, it would not be a good idea to give Xiomara Hooch any more information for fear that she'd somehow use it to her advantage at a later date.

"Here, have another drink," Xiomara laughed. "If any of us needs one, it's definitely you, Miss Uptight and Personal!" Hooch watched as Minerva, not paying attention, downed the glass of Ogdens Firewhisky without giving a second thought then sputtered several curses at her friend in a decidedly rougher tone of voice.

It took Minerva several moments to recover but when she did, she finally admitted to her friends that something had been weighing on her mind. "I will admit that I have been…somewhat preoccupied of late."

"Ha," cackled Xiomara. "Tell us something we don't know."

Minerva glared at the witch and continued as though not hearing her. "AND," she stated loudly, "it has to do with finding out something rather unexpected."

At that pronouncement the table quieted and all three of her friends leaned forward. "I know you are just trying to help but for now this is something I simply have to work through on my own." She could tell by their disappointed faces that they wanted to know more but for the moment, she wasn't willing to share. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that hidden in Albus' office was a book dedicated solely to her and she apparently had captured his attention in ways even she had never dreamed possible.

"But we're your best friends, Minerva. If you can't confide in us, who can you trust?" Poppy asked, sounding more and more animated thanks to the drinks being poured freely. "Besides, we might know a way to help and you'll never know until you share. Didn't I come to you when I was having a spot of trouble with Alastor and that hussy who was trying to get his attention? Why if it hadn't been for you, she might still be after him."

Xiomara and Pomona both looked at each other, sharing a decidedly curious glance between them. Neither of them had been aware of any trouble between Poppy and Alastor but apparently Minerva had done something to help. "Care to enlighten the rest of us, dearies?" Pomona asked as she looked first to Poppy and then Minerva.

"It's not my business to share," Minerva answered curtly. "Let's just say that one of Alastor's colleagues needed a little reminder about his personal life and I was just the witch to give it to her. Sometimes it helps to have a fierce McGonagall temper and the ability to make people shiver beneath a stern glare," she laughed softly.

Round after round of drinks, Minerva found it increasingly hard to steer the conversation to other topics and the other witches around her. It was starting to infuriate her how no matter what the topic seemed to be, they always found a way to point it back to Minerva and her current situation. It took quite some doing but she was able to maintain her privacy, even as the drinks loosened both her tongue and her mind. It wasn't until Xiomara mentioned continuing the discussion and drinking back at Hogwarts in her rooms that Minerva felt it truly was time to call it a night. Otherwise, it might just be possible for them to get her drunk enough to start talking about her discovery.

Much to the protest of everyone seated at the table, Minerva bid them all a good night and made her way back to Hogwarts. Once back in the safety of her own rooms, Minerva sat in front of her vanity table and absentmindedly brushed through her long locks of hair. Images from the book floated in front of her hazy mind and she found herself lost in speculation and questions. When did she capture his attention? Had she said or done something so profound that he wanted to preserve the moment on parchment for all time so he began sketching her? Or was it that maybe, just maybe, she had captured his attention in some other, more basic way…the way a woman attracts a man?

As she climbed into bed that night, her head beginning to pound already from her drinks and her thoughts, she smiled. Either way, out of all the witches in the world, she had managed to somehow captivate the most handsome wizard in the world. Now the only thing left was to decide just what that meant, for both their sakes.

Albus looked toward the pile of parchment on his desk and sighed. He had been letting his correspondence pile up for the last couple of days, answering only if it was urgent, and now that he was faced with several hours of formulating responses he realized, not for the first time, that putting off his mail was a very bad habit indeed.

Of course Minerva had tried to break him of it for years with no luck. He usually blamed his unchanging nature on his old age which always made her scoff. He smiled in response to the image of her face drawn into a look of disbelief. Their usual banter after his pronouncement echoed in his head.

"_What about the 'you're as old as you believe yourself to be' speech you give every year? Why if I am to follow your sage advice in this situation, I think you should be more than capable of learning to answer your mail on a daily basis. It is only a few minutes of your time after all. And you would be able to avoid such unpleasantries as this conversation which we seem to have on a regular basis," she would say with mock severity._

His response was always the same.

"_You should know by now my dear that I find no conversation with you unpleasant."_

And so was hers.

"_Flattery will get you nowhere Albus. Now let's get started."_

Though Minerva always helped him to tame his piles of correspondence, neither of them ever mentioned that is was not necessary for her to stay and help. Nor did either of them mention just how much they enjoyed their time together and the banter they shared as they discussed things. And not once, even to themselves, did either mention that perhaps Minerva's company was the reason Albus continued to be as irresponsible in the matter as he was.

However, tonight was an entirely different matter as Minerva was out having drinks with her friends so he was left to his own devices. And with all his thoughts centered on Minerva, and avoiding work, it was inevitable that his mind turned to less pleasant matters, namely those of Minerva's gradual but steady withdrawal into herself which had occurred in the past week. Her distraction, which when thinking back had started during the lunch they had shared together last weekend, had progressed throughout the week to the point of causing him great worry.

He had to admit that those first few days he had hardly noticed. After all, he was so pleased by his finished painting that everything seemed to be going well, at least in his eyes. It wasn't until he overheard Poppy speaking with Xiomara about Minerva's odd behavior that he really began to study her. And that was when he realized that she would only glance in his direction at meals rather than really look at him the way she used to when they spoke. Also, her visits by his office had dramatically decreased to only the required two per day. And by the end of the week, her conversations with him and others were more reactive than thoughtful. He meant to speak with her about it, to see what was bothering her to such a degree, but no good opportunity had presented itself.

Rather than reach for the top letter in his stack, Albus' hand drifted to his warded drawer and withdrew his journal. He opened it to a few random pages studying the woman within. His finger would trace a line here and there as if trying to commit certain expressions or movements to memory more so than they already were. He finally laid the book on his desk and looked at the last drawing which was now complete.

"What is wrong Minerva? Why are you so distant from everyone of late?"

His question was answered but not by the picture in front of him.

"I believe I may have the answer you seek," said a portrait behind him.

Albus knew that voice well and very slowly turned around closing his journal in the process. "Really Phineas, and how is it you know Minerva's thoughts?"

A sly smile spread across the old Headmaster's face. "I have my sources."

"Indeed," Albus replied blandly before turning back around to finally begin his work. Phineas was well known for his creative lies and deception.

"You don't have to believe me. I know what I saw in your office before you arrived for lunch last weekend."

This had his attention and once again Albus focused on the portrait. "And what is it that you saw?"

"Oh it certainly won't be that easy. Perhaps we should revisit our conversation about access to a new portrait…" Phineas did not get to finish his sentence.

"Absolutely not."

"Now Albus, are you telling me that finding out what Minerva did while you are away is not worth a little effort on your part. If that is the case, I am more than capable of keeping my information to myself." Phineas waited a few minutes but when no response appeared to be coming started to settle in for another nap.

"Very well, I will speak with my brother about having access to the painting on the wall of his establishment. But conditions will apply, if I can even convince him to let you enter."

Aberforth had only one painting on his walls. It was behind the bar and depicted a scene of the Hog's Head on its opening day. The pub actually looked quite respectable, perhaps for the only time in its life. However, due to the fact that Aberforth's regular clientele leaned toward being suspicious in nature it was to his benefit to keep his walls clear of nosy inhabitants.

"What conditions," Phineas asked suspiciously.

"You can not, under any circumstances be seen. If you are noticed at any time, your access will be revoked."

"I can live with that," the old Headmaster said with obvious pleasure in his voice.

"Now tell me what you saw," Albus said without preamble.

Phineas paused as if deciding whether he could squeeze more out of Albus but decided against it. "She arrived early and then made a bit of a ruckus. When I looked up from my disrupted nap I saw her snooping in that blue journal of yours you are always writing in. I am not sure what she saw but it obviously shocked her. I've never seen such an expression on her face..."

Albus heard nothing else of what Phineas continued on about because there was a dull roar in his ears and his heart had started to beat rather quickly. He leaned back in his chair, his hands gripping their respective rests until his knuckles turned white.

Minerva had seen his sketches of her.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Minerva's bedroom and she cursed the bright light for invading first her wonderful dream and then her consciousness. It was Saturday morning and while she wasn't accustomed to sleeping late, her head begged for a slight deviation from the normal routine this particular day. Minerva had never been exceptionally gifted at holding her alcohol as her friend Xiomara enjoyed pointing out, but something about last night made her drink more than her usual. Unfortunately, she was paying for it this morning with a hangover.

With her head pounding, Minerva began to replay the conversations from the previous night, especially the one involving her unusual behavior and the gossip running around the school. She happily remembered the sketch book and what it might mean but then her thoughts began to turn darker when she realized that eventually she was going to have to admit that she'd seen the book.

Fear gripped her heart like it never had before. What if she admitted that she'd seen his sketches and he grew angry with her? What if he lost all trust in her and it damaged their friendship? Or worse…what if he decided he couldn't be friends with someone who would intentionally pry into the personal effects of another person? Clutching her pillow to her chest, Minerva began to visualize different scenarios, some better than others. She was on the verge of tears when a knock on her door snapped her back to the present.

Moving faster than her body would have liked, Minerva jumped up and threw on a dressing gown before inquiring as to who was on the other side of the door. Hearing Poppy's soft voice, she opened the door and let her friend inside. "What brings you here this morning? I'd have thought you'd still be dealing with a hangover too."

"Xiomara wasn't filling my glass nearly as much as she was yours, dear. But I do have to commend you on being able to keep your secret, despite all the whisky she gave you last night." Poppy took a seat in the comfortable wingback chair and called for a house elf to bring some toast and tea for Minerva. Once the little creature was gone, she continued. "I think she believed if she could get you drunk enough, you'd tell us what was going through your mind all this week."

Minerva's eyes grew large. "And did I? I mean, did I say anything last night about what had happened this week?" She desperately hoped that her conscious and her willpower had been strong enough to avoid even the strongest of drinks and questions from her friends.

Poppy saw her opportunity to surreptitiously discover the nature of Minerva's distraction but she immediately decided that her friendship was more important than lying to obtain information. "No, you were very tight lipped about the whole thing, much to Xiomara's and Sprout's displeasure," she giggled softly.

"And you're sitting there telling me that you're not the least bit interested in any details?" Minerva quipped, knowing full well her friend wouldn't take offense to the question.

Poppy laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I know if you want to talk about it, you will and if not, then there's no use in me trying to get it out of you. Obviously it's something important or you wouldn't have wasted an entire week of it and given your recent behavior, I'd say it has something to do with Professor Dumbledore."

Minerva's head turned sharply, causing her hand to fly to her temple and wince at the pain shooting through it. "What gives you that idea? Can't I have problems or worries without them involving Albus in any way?"

Shaking her head, Poppy smiled. "Minerva, I'm not here to harass you this morning, only to offer you this hangover potion. And to answer your question, if the root of your problem isn't Albus, you'd have been spending more time with him this week and you'd have already opened up to him about it, thus ridding yourself of this week long disturbance."

Minerva gratefully took the potion and downed it in one swallow, grimacing at the awful bitter taste. "Thank you for the potion and…" She stopped short of telling her friend just how right she had been about the whole situation. Deep down, Minerva knew she could trust Poppy with her most secretive thoughts but this was one time she needed to keep a slight distance. "…and thank you for being such an understanding friend. When I get this all sorted, I might share with you a bit of what's been happening this week but if not, please know that I trust you and if I could tell you, I certainly would."

"Understood and I'll be here for you if you need to talk things over with someone, other than Dumbledore." Poppy walked to the door and turned around before stepping into the hallway. "He cares a great deal about you, Minerva, and it's easy for all of us to see that he's been just as worried about you as we have been this week. And for what it's worth, I think he misses seeing you happy."

Minerva flopped down on the sofa and began nibbling on a piece of dry toast while sipping her tea. Surely Poppy wouldn't lie to her about Albus' worry and she had to admit she'd been limiting her interactions with him for fear of saying or doing something to give away her secret. In truth, it had been a very painful week for her as well.

Albus had a way of making even the most mundane tasks seem light hearted and fun, even down to working on his dreaded correspondence. Minerva always delighted in being able to help lighten his burdens, even though at times it put a much larger strain on her own work load. She always attributed it to the fact that simply being in his presence seemed to make her happier and she was certain that she smiled more when he was around.

_Things can't go on like this! I am being eaten alive by my own conscious and if I don't tell him what I've seen, things will only get worse. No, it's best to go ahead and admit that I looked into his private journal and apologize. Then, if he chooses to get angry with me, at least there won't be a secret keeping us apart, only my curious nature and breach of trust._

Deciding to go ahead and write him a note before she lost all her resolve, Minerva summoned a quill and her special stationary Albus had given her as a Valentine's Day present. She looked down at the crème colored parchment with faint pink roses on it and smiled as she traced the outline of one of the petals. _I hope you can forgive me_, she thought as she pondered how to begin her note. In the end, she opted for something short and simple.

_Dear Albus, _

_I'd like to speak to you about a private matter this evening, if it's convenient for you. I've been a bit preoccupied this week and I'd like a chance to explain._

_Waiting hopefully,_

_Minerva_

The sudden appearance of a letter floating in the air before him broke into Albus' sullen preoccupation. He plucked it out of the air in annoyance, ready to cast it aside, but stopped as he realized that it had been elf delivered. And if an elf had sent it to him then that meant it was from someone in the castle. A second glance at the envelope and his heart rate tripled. He recognized it instantly as the stationary he had given Minerva earlier that year on Valentine's Day.

Her familiar handwriting was on the outside and indeed the envelope was addressed to him, as if it would be for anyone else. He had never seen the elves make such a mistake, or any mistake for that matter. He tried to swallow but found his mouth to be rather parched at the moment. He reached over for his cup of tea and took a swallow. It was cold and bitter.

"How appropriate," he said to himself.

The sound of his voice, despondent and bitter as the tea had been, snapped him out of his melancholy mood. He had been sitting in his chair, staring at the fire and feeling very sorry for himself for the better part of three hours. He knew the only reason he had even slept during the night was because of the empty vial sitting on the counter in the loo.

Upon waking this morning and realizing that it had not all been a horrible nightmare, Albus' mind began to go over everything that had happened in the past week just as it had after he originally found out. Minerva had seen his sketches of her. He felt utterly horrible, he never meant for her to know of them. He knew it was a breach of their friendship and trust in each other that he had sketched her without her permission. And it was not just once but dozens of completed pictures were housed in that journal of his. A journal she had probably had plenty of time to go through.

He wondered how she felt. Was she shocked, horrified, disgusted or all of those and more. Their lunch that afternoon made more sense now of course, and her actions following it clearly showed her feelings on the matter as far as he was concerned. He had come to no conclusions on how to apologize and make everything right between them. If she left Hogwarts due to his invasion of her privacy he would never forgive himself.

Not allowing his mind to travel back down that path just yet, he looked at the object in his hands. The letter waited and seeing as how he had done this to himself, he opened it and unfolded the note inside. He read over the brief request to meet that evening and it did nothing to soothe his nerves. His stomach twisted painfully as he summoned a quill. Of course he would meet with her, he just wasn't sure what he was going to say.

A quick reply, suggesting her office as the place to meet and a time, was jotted down and sent off with a house elf. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable by having them meet in his office. Hopefully a discussion in a setting that she was used to would make things easier. Still, Albus couldn't help but worry that tonight he would lose a professor, his Deputy and a dear friend.

Realizing the day would pass much too slowly if he worried over every detail he moved to his office and tried, once again, to tackle the pile of mail which had grown on his desk. The mountain of scrolls did not appeal to him in the least but it would give him something to do. The first letter was unbearable, the second nearly as bad, but by the time he was half way done he had immersed himself as much as he could in work under the circumstances. Still, if anyone had been watching they would have noticed long periods of time where he stared blankly into the air, a frown on his face.

It was not until the last letter had been sealed that he realized just how much time had gone by. Lunch had passed and tea time was approaching. His thoughts had never strayed far from Minerva but with his work completed he was once again overwhelmed by his feelings. He sighed and stood, stretching to relieve the soreness in his back. It was then that his eyes caught on the jeweled tin he had purchased for Minerva but had never gotten around to giving to her. Perhaps he would never have the opportunity now.

Deliberately looking away he moved to the back of his office and through the hidden door. The easel stood in the middle of the room and he walked over to remove the cloth which hid the painting it held. Minerva looked back at him, her eyes shining. He felt a tightness in his chest, as if his heart was being squeezed unmercifully. He at once loved the painting and hated it. For though it was of his Minerva, it was also part of the cause of the anguish he was now experiencing. She might not know of his painting but they were all linked together.

He moved to sit in the faded blue chair, studying his art with hungry eyes. It might be all he had left in a few hours time. He passed the rest of the day in that blue chair, summoning a small sandwich when hunger finally made its presence known, but never really tasting the food. When he stood because it was time to go, his heart was heavy with regret.

Minerva sat in her favorite chair in her office, unsure of how she should be feeling. On the one hand, Albus had sketched her without her permission but she really didn't care about that. What concerned her more was _why_ he had done it? Was it just a fascination for her features or perhaps was there more to his motives than met the eye? Either way, the facts remained that he had sketched her on numerous occasions and she had indeed snooped through his personal belongings. And now that it was time to tell him what she'd done, she felt more nervous than she had ever been in her life.

Albus stood in the doorway of Minerva's office, peering though not voyeuristically, through the small opening, trying to decide if he could expect a full dose of Minerva's infamous wrath. Curiously though, what he saw on her face seemed to match his own feelings, at least to a certain degree. With a deep breath and a resolve to see this to the end, he stepped back and lightly rapped on her door, calling out her name as he did so.

Minerva's heart leapt into her throat as the moment of truth arrived with a soft knocking on her door. Immediately her hand flew to her hair, making sure it was all in place and as she stood she smoothed down her robes. "Please, come in Albus." Her voice was a bit shaky and she inwardly sighed. This was not going to be easy.

Stepping inside her office, as he had done thousands of times before, felt somewhat strange and unsettling. "I'm sorry I missed you earlier today at lunch. I was unusually distracted with my correspondence," he started though it wasn't anything at all like what he'd practiced back in his rooms.

"I assumed you were working on something very important and to be honest, I didn't go to lunch either." What she failed to admit was that she had spent her lunch worrying over this particular moment and how it would affect the rest of her life, especially if he couldn't forgive her for being so overly curious.

Albus nodded and smiled at her, hoping to cut through some of the tension that was rapidly filling the room. "Minerva, could…"

"Albus, let's…"

Both stopped in mid sentence and burst into a fit of soft laughter. "You first, my dear."

"I was going to suggest that we take a walk outside. It's a lovely warm night and I need a bit of fresh air." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes and was relieved to see a smile curling about his lips.

"Funny you should say that because I was going to suggest the same thing." He offered her his arm, despite his worry that she would absolutely reject the idea of being so close to him. However, he was not disappointed when she gratefully accepted it and her emerald eyes met his.

They walked in silence though the castle, no doubt each deep in thought about the looming discussion. When they were nearing the lake, Minerva decided she had wasted enough time and he deserved an apology.

"It's such a beautiful night I wish I could capture it forever someway. Unfortunately I'm not that talented."

This was it. This was the exact moment when his heart stopped and he would learn his fate. He wasn't prepared to hand over his journals but if that's what it took, he would gladly do so to gain Minerva's trust again. Yet, she hadn't mentioned anything about his sketches nor did she seem as angry as he had presumed her to be this afternoon.

"It is indeed a pleasant evening, almost like one an artist might sketch of a highland landscape." Inwardly, Albus cringed at his slip of the tongue. Why did he have to go and mention sketches, thus speeding up the entire conversation and any chance he might have had at prolonging their time spent together?

Minerva turned sharply as her heart suddenly stopped beating. There it was! The serious breach of trust that had been hanging between them for days had finally been acknowledged. It was now or never and never was not an option.

"Albus, I am so unbelievably sorry. I knew it was wrong but at the same time, I couldn't help myself. I've watched for years as you worked in that blue journal and when I saw it sitting there…I just…I…I am so ashamed of what I've done." Her cheeks were on fire both from the embarrassment and the panic welling up in her heart.

Listening but not daring to believe what he was hearing, Albus gripped Minerva's upper arms and forced her to look into his face. "What on earth are you apologizing to me for? I'm the one who has been deceitful and going behind your back, creating hundreds of images of you in my journal."

"You mean you're not angry with me or upset that I violated the trust you've put in me?" she asked with a shaking voice which was not like her at all.

"I could ask the same thing of you, my dear. I've been so worried ever since I realized you'd seen the sketches. I spent the entire afternoon scared half to death that I was about to lose you because of my folly."

She shook her head and warm tears began to fill her eyes. "They were very beautiful sketches of me and you are quite talented. I was so flattered and stunned when I saw them that it unsettled me a bit, but only in a good way. And then you came back suddenly, which startled me and I was afraid. Then, when I didn't readily admit to having seen them, my conscious began to eat me alive."

Albus breathed a huge sigh of relief and pulled Minerva into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest as a small breeze began to blow around them, rustling the leaves in the trees and creating soft ripples upon the water nearby. "Why didn't you simply ask me about them, my dear? I would have been surprised but would have gladly confessed that I've been drawing you for years now. That blue journal is only one of several books in my office. It was through those drawings that I realized…"

He stopped suddenly and Minerva could feel her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation of what he might have said. "Realized what?" she asked softly without daring to move for fear that he might pull away.

"I realized that I…I love you. Everything about you captivates me and by sketching you, I could capture all the little moments that brought me such joy when you were near. I know it might seem wrong but I assure you I never meant for you to see those entries nor had I planned to share them with anyone else. They were solely for this lonely old man who was pining away for the woman who is so far out of his reach that he dared not even ask for a chance with her."

"I thought the sketches were of me," she joked softly, hoping to lighten their mood a bit. Suddenly, Minerva's entire outlook on this situation changed. He had just said he loved her and that he actually considered himself not good enough for her. "I'm afraid this lonely old woman has given you the wrong perception. I have loved you for years, looking for any excuse to spend time with you and making sure that you were well cared for, as best I could. I was so shocked by what I found but only because I never thought you saw me as a woman…only as a colleague and friend."

Albus pulled back to look into her face. "I have always regarded you as a woman, a very attractive, witty, intelligent, unforgettable woman indeed. The longer I'm near you, the more I find to love about you." He couldn't believe what he was saying. It was all true of course, but he feared he might be overstepping his bounds rather quickly. After all, only a few moments ago he was sure his friendship with her was over and now here he was confessing his deepest secrets to her.

Minerva couldn't even begin to formulate a response to what she was hearing. For days she had worried herself sick over the idea of losing her best friend and now here they were admitting to long held feelings of deepest love and companionship. As if a light went off in her head, Minerva realized the time for words had passed and she slowly began to close the distance between them.

The moment Minerva's lips touched his, it was as if the planets aligned above and all the stars began to shine solely for them. A spark of energy coursed through her body, unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and that only served to encourage her to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and deepen the kiss.

Albus watched as Minerva's eyes fluttered closed and she began to inch closer to his face. Realizing what was about to happen, his tongue darted out to wet his lips a split second before his entire body flushed with exhilaration. Kissing her had always been a fantasy of his but never did he think it might happen this particular evening.

As her mouth parted, Albus took the opportunity to flick his tongue between her lips, caressing her and encouraging her to open herself to him further. His body was on fire from the sparks of pleasure coursing through him. One of his arms which held her close moved upwards to cup the back of her head.

A shudder of extreme excitement passed through Minerva's body as tiny goose bumps rose on her arms and seemed to travel all over her body, causing her nipples to harden and press against the fabric of her lacy bra. She faintly heard herself sigh, ever so softly, as she felt his skilled tongue dancing along her lips. She had no choice but to follow her instincts and part her lips further as her feet moved one step closer, bringing her fully into his arms.

His hand, which had cupped the back of her neck, was now tenderly cradling her head. Nimble fingers had worked their way into her hair and were sensually teasing the sensitive skin of her neck, causing her to lean back into his touch, hoping for more and silently wondering how those same fingers would feel skimming across other parts of her body.

An explosion of lights, sounds, and heat washed over her as their lips finally connected in that first passionate kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, holding him closely to her as she gripped the nape of his neck and used her fingertips to please him.

At first the kiss was soft, tender, exploring…each taking the time to enjoy the new sensations and tastes. He nibbled lovingly on her bottom lip then soothed the bite with his skilled tongue. Then he paused to kiss each corner of her mouth before slanting his lips across her, swallowing the soft moan that escaped her lips.

But soon it became evident that they each wanted more. Tongues began to battle in a sensual war, the likes of which neither had ever known before. Breaths were short and ragged, taking only the necessary second to refill the lungs before diving back into the delicious embrace with abandon. Neither knew nor cared how long they stood in the open, expressing years of pent up desire and longing. The only thing that mattered was the moment, the sheer exhilaration of being loved and returning that love.

They broke apart when a loud thundering voice sounded in the distance. "Come along Talon, the poor beast isn't going ter hurt yeh."

Each looked toward Hagrid's hut and saw a light flicker on inside the small house. "You don't suppose he saw us do you?" Minerva asked, though with little concern in her voice.

"It is unlikely my dear as we are somewhat hidden from his view. However, why don't we continue our walk? I do not feel the need to return to the castle just yet."

Minerva felt a shiver race down her spine as his fingers trailed across her cheek. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

**A/N:** For those of you on the board there will be one more chapter and then check the LEMON section. For those of you on fanfiction. net there will be one more chapter and then if you want the racy ending, you'll have to check the ADMM board.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Albus led Minerva around the lake, taking her hand in his. They talked occasionally, but mostly just basked in each other's presence. It was much later that Minerva realized just how dark it was becoming. Regardless of the time, Minerva decided to ask to see the journal that has sparked the series of events which had led to this evening. She hadn't really had an opportunity to study it the first time, for fear of being caught. And perhaps if things went well she could ask more of the questions that seemed to be plaguing her.

Minerva looked up at Albus and found him studying her intently, as he always did before the staff meetings. Her cheeks began to heat with a blush and she inwardly cursed herself for her newfound shyness. She had not been timid around Albus in many years, if ever, and she certainly didn't feel she should start now.

She brought their clasped hands up and looked at the way their fingers entwined together. "Albus," she whispered, breaking into the silence that had surrounded them. "Would you mind showing me some more of your sketches?"

Minerva held her breath hoping she had not offended him. She knew some artists were particular about who viewed their work. However, based on their relationship and the revelations which had taken place a short time ago, she didn't think he would mind.

"Come with me," he replied with a look of pure delight on his face. "I have more than just sketches to show you."

Her curiously piqued, Minerva walked beside him and back into the castle. The halls seemed unusually quiet. It was as if the building itself was sleeping. They were both silent except for the rustling of their robes and the click of Minerva's heels as they made their way to the entrance of his office.

As the spiraling staircase brought them to the large door, Albus leaned down and swept a stray strand of hair from her cheek to behind her ear. His eyes shined in a way she had not seen before. He leaned down brushing a kiss across her lips causing her heart to skip a beat. She opened her eyes just as he pushed open the door and she did not miss the mischievous smile on his face.

He led her over to her favorite chair and motioned for her to sit down. "I have several journals. The particular one you saw was the one I keep specifically for staff meetings."

He spoke casually as he removed first the blue journal and then six more like it in various shade of blue, green and even a purple. "Some of the pictures are not of you in some of these older ones, particularly the dark blue, but many of the sketches include you. I have many other journals with landscapes, family, friends, specific events but those can wait until another time if you wish to look at them."

Minerva smiled as she sorted through the books he had laid beside her on a table he had summoned. She decided to start with the one he had specifically mentioned as not having many of just her alone in it. He might see it as her starting from the beginning or with the oldest journal but in actuality it was so she could concentrate on his words just as well as the pictures. She decided now was finally the time to ask all the questions that were still swirling in her head.

"What made you draw me in the first place?" she asked hesitantly as she turned the first page.

Albus laughed, his eyes shining. "Your first staff meeting; I can remember it like it was yesterday. You arrived early and looked so earnest. You were ready to learn everything you could, even though it was just an ordinary meeting. I found it so endearing and refreshing that I couldn't resist."

"Why continue through all these years?" she asked more boldly.

Minerva has never seen Albus blush or look timid before, not really, but he did now and the pink staining his cheeks made her smile all the more. "Let's just say you captured my attention. You have wonderful features for sketching and your personality is so strong and sure. Trying to capture it was like an addiction."

Minerva looked up from a picture of Hogwarts with students playing out front at that remark. "So I was an addiction?" she teased with a playful glint in her eyes.

Albus really turned pink at that comment and Minerva laughed. She put the journal aside and took his face in her hands. "If I had to choose anyone to draw me or study me or love me, I would choose you. I love you and am only flattered that you felt I was lovely enough to spend your time and talent on."

Albus leaned forward and kissed her then, a tender and loving kiss that Minerva wished would last forever. He pulled back much sooner than she would have liked and a whimper escaped her throat. She opened her eyes to see him watching her. "I'd like to show you something."

She couldn't imagine what, other than journals, he could have but she nodded in response. "Do I get a hint?"

"No, and in fact you need to close your eyes."

His mischievous smile had returned and Minerva felt a thrill of excitement and anticipation shoot through her. "Very well," she said as her eyes fluttered closed.

The book was removed from her lap and he pulled her forward slowly as she was led through his office. Albus stopped her and she heard him whisper a spell of some sort just before he guided her forward again. The temperature wherever she had been led was slightly cooler than his office and she unconsciously brought her arms up to wrap around herself after he let go of her hand.

She heard candles flare to life around her and soon Albus was again by her side, his arm wrapped around her waist. "You may open your eyes."

Minerva's eyes widened as she took in everything. A large window taking up almost an entire wall stood in front of her and a few cabinets were scattered around the room. However, her attention was immediately drawn to the dozens of canvases depicting scenes of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, London and places she didn't recognize resting against the walls.

"They are beautiful," she declared as she moved over to study a group to her right.

Albus stayed still as she wandered around and made comments on some of his various pieces. He didn't really speak unless it was to explain something or to tell her what area of the world she was looking at in his art.

When she had finished she looked over and was surprised to see an easel in the middle of the room with a tattered chair. She had not noticed either before. On the easel was a canvas but it was covered by a white sheet. Minerva walked over to stand beside Albus and looked up at him questioningly.

"I worked on this for a long time, trying to perfect it."

Albus reached up and pulled the sheet away causing Minerva to gasp as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Looking out at her from the canvas was an image of herself. Minerva stepped forward and reached out her hand to touch the figure but her fingers stopped just shy of the paint. She was perfect, sitting by the lake with a book in her lap. She imagined she could feel the heat of the sun on her face and the breeze that blew through her hair.

He had captured her in a way that she didn't think was possibly with only a brush. Her eyes were so luminous that she felt as if she was looking into her own soul. Albus had seen the woman within her and brought it to life in this painting. With her heart beating loudly enough that she was sure he could hear it, she turned.

"Albus, it is amazing," she said tenderly. "You have captured a part of me that so few people see and made me shine in such a way that I feel I pale in comparison to the beauty you have created."

Albus moved closer to her and took her hand which had been gesturing during her speech. He placed a series of light kisses upon her palm before speaking. "Nothing could make you pale in comparison, not anything natural or created. You shine above all else. This is my feeble attempt to capture the part of you that resides in my love for you."

"I love it," Minerva responded. "As I love you."

Albus dipped his head and kissed her until she was breathless. "Your words mean more to me than you may ever know," he said when he leaned back and looked into her eyes again.

Minerva wiped at the tears which had gathered in her eyes from the emotions which surged through her. "Then perhaps you ought to try showing me."

* * *

"Albus," Minerva called out as she levitated a large flat box into the sitting room. "Where are you? It's time!" 

Albus came striding up the hall from the back of their new home. He had a grin on his face and not much else. "Are you sure it can't wait?" he questioned suggestively.

"Albus," she scolded playfully, "I have been waiting to hang this picture since we purchased our house just before the wedding. Surely you can wait a few minutes longer."

"Hmmm, I think I can manage but let me get you a cup of tea and I will put it in place. You have been working much too hard since we arrived here two weeks ago."

Of course Minerva did not agree with him on the point but she let him make her the cup of tea anyway. She watched as he placed the tea leaves in her favorite pot and took down a cup from one of the cupboards. His dressing gown, which was not tied together at the front, cupped his arse nicely as he bent over to pick up a sugar cube which happened to spill from its bowl.

She could hardly believe they had been married over a month ago. Their relationship had developed quickly because of their repressed feelings for each other and it had been less than a year before he had proposed. The wedding had taken place after the end of the next term when they would have the whole summer to enjoy each other's company.

The honeymoon had been perfect, as they traveled all over the world so Albus could show her all the places he had painted that she loved so much. Now that they were back in the new home they had purchased she had been hard at work getting everything put where it belonged. The last item, the painting of her, was all that was left. The rest of the boxes had been cleared out the day before.

Minerva's eyes traveled around to take in the sight of their home. It was small but it was just what they needed. Easy to take care of themselves since neither was keen on having a house elf full time. The gardens included a pond and some fruit trees. Standing outside the first time they had viewed it Minerva knew this was the house she wanted; it looked like it had been pulled out of a fairy tale.

A warm presence behind her brought Minerva out of her reverie. Albus' arms wrapped around her waist and a cup of tea floated nearly eye level. "You appeared distracted," Albus murmured as he placed light kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Minerva shivered as tingles raced down her spine from where his lips caressed her skin. "I was just thinking about the first time we came here."

"You mean the day we decided to purchase it," Albus joked. "You were set on having it before we ever set foot inside the front door."

Minerva took the cup of tea in front of her, the hot liquid warming her hands through the porcelain. "You agreed that even if the inside was a disaster we could have it renovated. Besides, I remember it not taking much convincing on my part."

"No, it was and still is perfect," he agreed. "Now let's see about hanging the last picture, shall we?"

Minerva settled into her corner of the sofa and watched as Albus unwrapped the heavy, now framed, canvas by hand. He carefully pulled away the wrap to reveal the painting that he had shown her after they revealed their feelings to each other for the first time. It all seemed so long ago, though Minerva realized it had been less than two years. He levitated it to its spot just above the fireplace and attached it to the wall by a hook that had been hung earlier by Minerva and with a powerful sticking charm.

Albus turned slightly to look at Minerva. She noticed the twinkle in his eyes that seemed to be ever present of late, the way his body was outlined by the thin fabric and how he seemed to be a picture himself, framed by their home and the things they both loved.

"How does it look," he questioned with a smile.

Minerva smiled with contentment. "Perfect."

**The End**…okay well for some of you it's "The End" but for those of you who might be interested…check out the lemon section on the ADMM board. It's labeled Sketches Lemon. Thanks for reading and letting us know what you think!


End file.
